


Things Don't Always Go Your Way

by KimTomPW



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTomPW/pseuds/KimTomPW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's up to the Rangers and few old friends to stop Rita and Zedd. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have come up with a plan that forces the Rangers to go to the moon and bring with them three old friends. The question is…who are the three new Rangers? (Originally posted on FF.net on 9/24/2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return of Old Friends

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

**_Things Don’t Always Go Your Way_ **

_KimTomPW_

_Summary: It's up to the Rangers and few old friends to stop Rita and Zedd. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have come up with a plan that forces the Rangers to go to the moon and bring with them three old friends. The question is…who are the three new Rangers?_

Chapter 1 Return of Old Friends

"Zordon, why did you keep these power coins from us? Why didn't you ever tell us?" the White Ranger asked.

Tommy Oliver's mind was spinning with questions.

"Because, Tommy, their powers never held zords for them to control," Alpha explained.

"Where you nine are going, you don't need zords," Zordon said. "Tommy, your power coin was one of these. Alpha and I gave the power of the white tiger to the coin. There was no time to give these coins a zord."

Tommy nodded, understanding a little better.

"And where will we not need our zords?" Kimberly Hart asked.

The rest looked at the girl in pink, then back at Zordon.

"And who are the three new Rangers?" Rocky DeSantos added.

The thought of three new Rangers was something Rocky did not like. They had no idea who they were or anything like that. How would they work together in battle?

"Ever since the three new Rangers came into power, Rita and Lord Zedd have become stronger and are planning to move their castle to Earth. You must stop them before they do," Zordon said.

"How are we going to do that?" Aisha Campbell asked.

"By going to the moon," Zordon answered.

"Zordon, you know we just can't teleport ourselves to the moon," Billy Cranston said.

Zordon nodded his head in agreement.

"You are right, Billy. That's why you're taking this shuttle that Alpha has made," he said.

Alpha teleported the Rangers outside the Command Center. There they found what looked like a space ship.

"You're kidding, right?" Adam Park asked.

"This is unreal," Tommy said, just staring in amazement.

Alpha came walking out of the shuttle.

"This will be your transportation," he said.

"Prodigious," Billy smiled.

"Now back in the Command Center," Alpha said.

The rest followed him inside.

"And now, Rangers, I present the Orange, Aqua, and Purple Rangers," Zordon said.

The stream of the three colors entered the Command Center. Tommy's eyes, as well as everyone else’s, grew as they looked upon the three new Rangers in front of them.

"Jason, Zack, Trini," Tommy yelled.

"All right," Kim said, running over to Trini Kwan to hug her.

"When do we leave?" Jason Lee Scott asked with a smile.

"This is great," Rocky said.

Zack Taylor's eyes met Aisha's.

"Hello. Aisha, right?" he asked.

"Right," she answered. "And you're Zack, correct?"

"I sure am," he said.

Kim finally let go of Trini.

"I'm so happy you're here," she said.

"It's good to be back," Trini replied with a smile.

"You know what that means don't you?" Adam asked Aisha.

Aisha gave Adam a puzzled look.

"No, what does it mean?" she asked.

"You three are going shopping," Adam laughed.

"I don't think we'll have time," Kim said walking up to them.

"You won't be leaving until tomorrow. I'm sure you three have a lot of catching up to do," Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon," Zack said.

"Great," Kim smiled.

It had been a good six months since they had seen each other.

xxx

Kim, Aisha, and Trini began to shop the very next day.

"Are you nervous about being back in action?" Kim asked Trini.

The three of them were walking through the mall.

"Not really. I think it'll be good to get back to action," Trini smiled.

"Oh, let's go in here," Kim said, taking Aisha and Trini's hands.

Aisha could not hold it in anymore. Trini had to know.

"Zordon didn't tell you," Aisha whispered.

"Tell me what, Aisha?" Trini asked.

"Yours, Jason's, and Zack's coins don't hold enough powers to stay PR's permanently," she sighed.

"I know that," the girl in purple said with a smile. "It's great to be back, even if it isn't for the long run."

Kim's communicator went off. They sighed and walked out of the store.

"We read you," Kim whispered.

"It's that time," a familiar voice said.

"Already, Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Zordon just informed me. We got to get going," he said.

"All right. Kimberly out," she replied.

"Boy, Zordon doesn't give you much time to catch up does he?" Trini laughed.

xxx

"All right, Rangers, it's time," Alpha said.

"Let's do it," Tommy responded.

"I've been ready for this for way too long," Jason smiled.

They all grabbed hands and began walking out.

"Rangers, one other thing," Zordon said.

They all turned to Zordon.

"Zedd and Rita will more than likely have traps," he told them.

"Don't worry," Billy assured him. "I think we can handle our worst fears now."

"May the power protect you," Zordon said.

Summary to the next chapter: The thought of the Rangers as they head to the moon.


	2. Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: What are the Rangers thinking as they approach the moon? And is space getting the best of Billy?_

Chapter 2 Thoughts

The Rangers just stood in shock. Was this really happening? Were they really going to the moon?

"You nervous, Kim?" Tommy asked.

Kim looked over at Tommy and smiled as she put her head down.

"A little. Are you? I mean, being the leader and everything," she said.

Kim really did not need to ask him that. She knew him inside and out.

"I'm holding in the fear," Tommy admitted.

"I can tell," Kim laughed a little. "Just breathe in and out. It helps. Believe me; I do it every time before a battle."

Trini looked back from Tommy and Kim to Jason.

"I hope we still have it," Jason said.

Trini put her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"If we didn't have what it took do this job, then way did Zordon give us these powers?" she asked.

"You're right. It's just been a long time for me. That's all," Jason said.

"It's been a long time for me and Zack too, Jason," Trini reminded him.

Jason nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

Jason laughed as he saw Zack talking to Aisha.

"It looks like the Zack-man's not worried to me," he smiled.

"I'm sure he is. Just like Tommy. He doesn't really show it," Trini said.

"And you're saying I show it?" Jason asked.

"What do you think?" Trini laughed, wrapping an arm around him.

"Is it bad to show emotion?" Jason asked.

"Not at all," Trini smiled.

Adam noticed that the Blue Ranger was sitting down, hands crossed, and eyes closed. Billy did not look so good. He looked like a ghost.

"You all right, man?" Adam asked, sitting next to him.

"To be honest with you, Adam, I think I'm coming down with something," Billy said.

"Maybe you should get some rest. Your face is very pale," Adam noted.

Billy stood up and put his hand on his forehead.

"I think that would be for the best," he said.

Rocky walked up to Adam after seeing Billy go to his bed.

"Hey what's up with Billy?" he asked.

Rocky thought this was weird. Billy was not that kind of person that got sick easily. So, whenever the Blue Ranger ever got ill, it was really a mystery.

"He said he's coming down with something, but I don't believe him," Adam said.

Rocky could not agree more, but Billy was human, and getting sick was normal.

"You don't believe him?" Rocky asked.

"Would you let me finish? I think he's holding in how really scared he is," Adam said.

"I think we're all holding in our fears inside," Rocky replied.

"I guess that's true," Adam sighed.

The young man in aqua turned and sighed. He looked over at the girl in yellow.

"So, has being a Power Ranger changed you in any way?" Zack asked Aisha.

She turned to him with no expression on her face what so ever.

"I guess you can say in some ways it has," Aisha admitted.

She looked down.

"You okay there?" Zack asked.

Aisha looked up at him as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, are you nervous about everything that's going on?" she asked.

Zack looked down and smiled. He still was smiling when he looked back up.

"Girl, I think all of us are freaking out a little," he said.

Aisha looked over at Tommy and Kim, and then looked back at Zack.

"I bet the leader over there isn't. He's too much into protecting the world to worry about the little things I would imagine," she said.

"Who, Tommy?" Zack asked with a laugh. "Aisha, if there's one thing I know about that guy, it's that he holds in his fears about getting hurt."

"Funny, he always seems to show a lot of emotion," Aisha said.

"When it comes to the girl by his side, yeah, he does," Zack said.

Aisha sighed as she looked over at the couple.

"That's a true one," she said.

Kim started to yawn.

"I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," she said.

Tommy smiled and kissed Kim's forehead.

"Whatever you say, Kim," he said.

"See you in the morning, Tommy," she replied.

"Night, beautiful," he smiled.

Summary to the next chapter: Sorry the chapters are a little short. Anyway, what happens when Zack catches Kimberly in Tommy's bed?


	3. Our Little Secret

_Disclaimer: I do own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: Adam checks in on Billy, and it is not a very pretty picture._

Chapter 3 Our Little Secret

Kim quickly turned her head as she heard the door close to the bathroom when she was in the shower.

"Maybe it's one of the girls," she thought to herself.

She nearly fell at the sight of a naked Tommy opening the shower curtain.

"Tommy! What the hell are you doing here?" Kim yelled.

"Calm down, beautiful," he said, stepping into the shower. "It's not like we haven’t seen each other naked before."

She gave a slight grin, and then went back to being mad.

"That's not the point," Kim said. "Damn it, Tommy, what if someone sees us? Did anyone see you come in?"

"You worry too much, Kim," he replied with a laugh.

"I think I should be worrying about something like this," she said.

Tommy pulled Kim in his arms and kissed her.

"Better?" he asked.

Her tense body finally loosened up.

"Maybe I shouldn't worry that much," Kim said.

"That's more like it," Tommy replied, giving a smile.

He slipped his hands around Kim's waist as she put her head on his shoulder.

"You're dead meat if anyone finds out about this. You know that, right?" Kim asked.

"No one has found out about it yet now have they?" Tommy joked.

"And if someone does?" Kim asked.

"They won't," Tommy promised.

A knock came at the door.

"Kim," yelled a guy.

She quickly covered Tommy's mouth.

"Yeah, Jason," Kim replied.

"You know where Tommy is?" he asked.

She looked up at the man in question and shook her head.

"Jason, I'm in the shower. How would I know?" Kim asked.

"I figured he'd tell you where he'd be," he said.

"We'll, he didn't," Kim replied.

"All right, sorry I bugged you," Jason apologized.

"No problem," Kim said.

She waited a few seconds before removing her hand.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Kim asked.

"He won't find out," Tommy said.

xxx

The next morning, a knock was coming from outside Tommy's door.

"Who is it?" he wondered with a yawn.

"It's Zack. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

He said it without thinking of the body that was with him in the bed. Zack walked into the room and turn on the lights.

"The food's almost ready," Zack said. "I was supposed to wake you and Kim, but I think she's already up. She wasn't in her room when I went to wake her."

"She was probably in the restroom," Tommy said, now realizing where she really was.

As Tommy was getting up, a hand came up from the sheets and grabbed his hand. He groaned a little.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kim asked.

Zack's eyes grew. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"Kim?" a perplexed Zack asked.

Her body shot up from the bed.

"Zack," Kim yelled.

Tommy put his hand on his forehead.

"Oh man, not good," he groaned.

Kim threw a pillow at Tommy. Could you blame her?

"Um, should I leave?" Zack asked, already making his way towards the door.

"I begging you, Zack, please don't tell anyone," Kim said.

"No worries, your secret's safe with me," Zack promised.

Tommy sighed as Zack closed the door.

"Well, we were almost in the clear," he said.

Kim rolled her eyes as she got out of bed.

"Thanks, Mr. 'Don't worry, I got everything under control'," she said.

"Sorry," Tommy apologized.

xxx

Kim and Tommy finally made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey, the sleepy heads are finally up," Rocky replied, a smile forming on his face.

"Now, eat before your food gets cold," Aisha said.

"Has anyone seen Billy?" Trini asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll go check on him," Adam said.

Adam got up from his seat and headed down the hall.

"Why didn't you get him up earlier?" Jason asked.

"He wasn't feeling so good yesterday, so we thought we'd let him sleep in," Rocky said.

Adam knocked on the door, but no answer.

"Billy, you okay?" he asked. He did not answer. "Billy?" Adam just decided to open the door. When he did, Billy was in bed with blue-like light surrounding his body. "Guys, get in here quick!"

Everyone ran to Billy's room and stopped in shock.

"What's happening to him?" Kim asked.

Trini walked over beside Billy.

"Come on, Billy, wake up," she said. Billy started to gasp for air. "Oh, thank God you're all right."

Trini reached over the bed to hug him. When they parted, Billy looked down.

"Um, guys, we need to talk," Billy replied with a sigh.

"I'd say," Tommy said.

"Yeah, Billy, why were there blue lights covering your body?" Jason asked.

Summary to the next chapter: Billy tells everyone what's going on.


	4. A Different Shade of Blue

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: Billy's shocking answer is revealed._

Chapter 4 A Different Shade of Blue

Everyone was sitting at the table, all eyes on Billy.

"At first, I didn't think about it, but when I began feeling this way, I knew what it had to be," the Blue Ranger said.

"And that would be…" Rocky asked.

Billy looked down and sighed.

"Yeah, Billy, what is it?" Jason asked.

"I lost my power coin a few days ago," he said.

The room became silent, but only for a few seconds.

"Billy," Kim yelled. "I know you're not that dumb to do that."

"I'm sorry you guys,” he apologized. “We had been away from the power coins before, so I had no idea."

"What's going to happen to you?" Trini asked.

Billy looked over at the teary-eyed Purple Ranger. It broke his heart to see her in this pain. He could not lie to her, or anyone else.

"By the looks of it, I'm going to lose my powers," Billy said.

"That can't happen," Tommy yelled. "I won't let what happen to me happen to you, Billy. I can't and won't let you go through that pain."

Tommy was serious, too. He was not going to let a friend go through that same pain.

"Tommy, it's over. My power coin's gone," Billy snapped.

"There has to be a way to get it back," Zack said.

"How did you lose your coin anyway?" Tommy asked.

"Fighting putties," Billy sighed.

"Oh, no," Zack said.

"Do you realize what that could mean?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I do. Rita and Zedd might possibly have it," Billy said.

Billy stood still and placed his hand over his chest.

"Billy, what's happening?" Trini asked.

"The pain, I…" he began.

All of a sudden, his body became limp and fell.

"Billy," Trini yelled.

"I don't think I can handle any more of this pain," he groaned.

"Don't worry," Aisha said. "Everything's going to be fine."

"We're going to get your coin back, buddy. I promise you that," Tommy said.

"Come on," Zack said, putting an arm around Billy. "You really need to rest for now."

Zack helped Billy get up. Trini watched with a heavy heart as Zack slowly walked with Billy to his room.

"This is getting too surreal for me," the Pink Ranger said.

Kim bit her lower lip and crossed her arms. Tommy put one hand on her shoulder.

"Billy's going to make it through this, Kim. I know he will," he reassured her.

She gave a little smile.

"Wait a minute," Rocky said. "If you've been apart from your power coins before, then why is Billy going through this?"

"Well, when Goldar took our power coins, he never had a chance to use them, thanks to Tommy," Jason said.

"Oh, no," Trini said. "What if Zedd and Rita are using his coin?"

"We're in big trouble then," Tommy sighed.

"This is so not good," Kim said.

Suddenly, the alarm came on.

"What is it, Rocky?" Aisha asked.

Everyone walked over to the control panel.

"We're almost there, and we even have a welcoming party," Rocky said, turning around to face the others.

"Great, just what we don't need right now," Adam said.

Zack came running in.

"What's up guys? What's happening out there?" he asked.

"Putties are waiting for us," Jason told him.

"Then let’s let them greet us," Zack said.

"Who's going to stay with Billy then?" Adam asked.

Only one turned to answer.

"I will," Trini raised her hand.

"All right," Tommy said.

"Prepare for a rough landing," Rocky yelled.

Everyone took a hold of something as the shuttle landed on the moon.

"Let's do this," Aisha said.

"It's morphin' time." Tommy yelled.

Summary to the next chapter: What is Zedd planning for the Blue Ranger?


	5. Seeing Double

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: Why are there two of Billy?_

Chapter 5 Seeing Double

Rita came walking up behind her husband.

"What are you planning to do with Billy's power coin, Zeddy?" she asked.

"My evil Blue Ranger will fool the other Rangers," Zedd laughed.

"And when he destroys them, we can finally rule the world," Rita said.

"Right," Zedd replied.

The evil Billy came walking in.

"Now my evil Blue Ranger, go destroy your double," Zedd commanded.

"As you command, master," he nodded.

"This is the best plan you've come up with yet," Rita said.

The evil Billy was transported to the Rangers headquarters.

xxx

Billy's eyes grew when he saw his double walking towards him. He was useless lying on the couch, barely able to move. Trini had insisted he be on the couch where she could keep an eye on him.

"This can't be. I must be having an illusion," Billy said.

His double gave him an evil smile and held out the blue power coin.

“It’s no illusion, Billy,” his double said.

"My power coin? That means…" Billy gasped.

"Yes, Billy, I serve Rita and Zedd, and I have orders to erase you permanently," the evil Billy laughed.

"Trini," Billy yelled as best as he could.

She came running to him and stopped in shock.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Power coin," was all Billy had to say.

Her eyes then saw the coin in the evil Billy's hand.

"I guess I'll destroy you, too," he yelled.

"I don't think so," Trini said.

He began running towards her.

"Trini, get the power coin," Billy said weakly.

"I'm trying, Billy," she snapped.

Trini spun around the room, missing all the evil Billy's moves.

"You'll never win, Purple Ranger," he sneered.

"Think again," Trini said.

She kicked her leg up, hitting his arm, releasing the power coin.

"No," the evil Billy yelled.

"All right, cool," Trini said.

The evil Blue Ranger disappeared like he was not even there.

"Thanks," Billy said.

Trini looked over at Billy and smiled as she looked down at his power coin in her hand.

"I think this belongs to you," she said.

When the power coin was placed in his hand, a sudden burst of energy ran through Billy's body. When it was all over, Billy was in his Blue Ranger outfit.

"Let's kick some putty ass," Billy said.

He had to admit, it felt good having his powers back.

"Come on, Billy. We got to get to the others," Trini smiled.

He looked over at her and smiled, too.

"You couldn't be more right, Trini," Billy said.

xxx

A flash of Blue and Purple appeared near the other Rangers.

"You guys look like you need some help," Trini said.

Tommy looked over at her confused.

"Trini, where's Billy?" he asked.

He looked around and saw the Blue Ranger.

"All right, Billy," Kim smiled.

Billy helped the Aqua Ranger take down some putties.

"Care to explain?" Zack asked.

"I'll tell you guys everything later. Right now, let's worry about the putties," Billy said.

"Right," Jason nodded.

Two putties picked up Aisha in the air and began spinning her around.

"Help! Somebody," the Yellow Ranger yelled.

"Hold on, Aisha," Zack said.

As the putties dropped her, Zack was there to catch her.

"Thank you, Zack," Aisha smiled.

"No problem, little lady," he said.

One of the putties grabbed Kim's Power Bow.

"Hey, come back here with that," she yelled. She began running after it. "I said give it back!"

Tommy caught the action from the side of his eye.

"Hold on," he yelled.

He kicked the putty he was fighting on the Z and started running towards the one with Kim's bow.

"Tommy, be careful," Kim said.

He did a front flip and landed in front of the putty.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to take things that aren't yours?" Tommy asked. He pumped his fists and hit the putty right on the Z. Tommy caught the bow and handed it to Kim. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

Summary for the next chapter: Everyone wants an answer from Billy.


	6. The Answer

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: Billy tells everyone about Zedd's plan._

Chapter 6 The Answer

Billy's eyes were looking at the table surface. His hand was over his head as it lay on the table, the other hand was under his chin.

"This is amazing," Zack said.

"I can't believe Zedd and Rita thought they could win. Haven't they learned by now?" Rocky asked.

Zack shrugged.

"Well, Rocky, they almost did," Billy said. Billy turned his head to the girl sitting next to him. "I owe my life to you, Trini."

"You would have done the same for me," she smiled, covering his hand with hers.

He could still feel her pain. Billy did not know if she would be the same again.

"That was a very close call for you, Billy," Adam said.

"That's for sure. I'm never letting that coin out of my sight ever again," he promised.

"We're just glad to have you back," Kim said, throwing one arm around him.

"You had us really scared, buddy," Tommy said.

"I know," Billy sighed.

xxx

Zedd came storming into the throne room.

"That's it," he yelled. "I mustn't fail again."

"You better not," Rita said.

"I'll destroy them with their greatest fear," Zedd replied.

Rita started laughing.

"I've already tried that," she said.

"I guess they weren't good enough then," Zedd smarted off.

"Oh, don't give me that bull shit," Rita snapped.

"Just shut up," Zedd yelled.

xxx

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked.

Everyone turned to him and nodded.

"Let's do it," Jason said.

"It's morphin' time," Tommy yelled.

They appeared in front of the palace.

"This place creeps me out," Kim said.

"It's going to be all right, Kim," Tommy said.

As Tommy touched her shoulder, she closed her eyes. When they opened, she was alone in a cave.

"Hello? Tommy… anybody?" Kim asked.

She began looking around, but no one was there.

"Weird," Kim said.

Outside her dream state, she was not moving.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

She did not answer.

"Oh no, Tommy, I was afraid this would happen," Billy said.

"What are you talking about, Billy?" he panicked.

"What's happening to her?" Zack asked.

Tommy put his hand on Kim's cheek. Her skin was deathly cold.

"Zedd and Rita have trapped Kimberly in her own state of mind," Billy said.

"Meaning?" Aisha asked.

"They're controlling what she thinks," Billy answered.

Underneath their helmets, everyone's eyes grew.

"Kim, snap out of it," Tommy yelled, shaking her shoulders. She still was not moving. "Please."

"Come on girl," Zack said.

Meanwhile, Kim was still alone in her mind.

"This is really weird." Five putties appeared out of nowhere. "Great, I can't fight these things all by myself," Kim groaned in frustration. She began fighting them. It seemed like the putties knew every move of hers. They soon had her surrounded. "Help! Oh who am I kidding, no one can hear me." She closed her eyes as tight as she could, trying to find the strength in her to fight. "You're really starting to piss me off. There's only one thing to do now, even though I don't know how I got demorphed. It's morphin' time!" She looked around in panic when nothing happened. "Not good." She started running for her life. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Tommy.

“Hey, beautiful,” Tommy said.

"Tommy, thank God," Kim replied. He began disappearing. "No, Tommy. Come back."

His voice echoed.

"Believe in yourself," Tommy said.

"What? No, please, Tommy, come back! I need you," Kim yelled. She quickly turned her head and screamed as she ducked at oncoming putties. "All right, time to teach you a listen."

When she finally defeated the putties, Tommy appeared again. She got up from the floor and smiled.

“Told you,” Tommy replied.

"Thank you for believing in me, Tommy," Kim said.

"I've always had, and always will, beautiful. Now, Kim, close your eyes and come back to me," he told her.

She did what Tommy said and when they opened, she saw the back of Tommy, his head down.

"Miss me?" Kim asked.

Everyone shot their heads towards the Pink Ranger.

"Kim," Tommy yelled.

He took Kim in his arms.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Kim asked.

"It looks like Rita and Zedd are trying to destroy us one by one in our minds," Billy said.

"You mean like controlling our thoughts?" Kim asked.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

Summary to the next chapter: What happens when Tommy is trapped in his state of mind?


	7. Fears

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_Outline: Something happens to Adam, but it's not what you think._

Chapter 7 Fears

"Come on, Tommy," Kim said, putting one hand on his shoulder. He did not move. "Tommy? Oh no! Billy, it's happening to Tommy now."

"It's all right, Kim," Trini said. "Tommy's strong."

In his mind, Tommy was at the park, overlooking the lake when Kim showed up.

"What's happening, Kim?" he asked.

She looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about, Tommy? You know damn well what happened. It's my fault you are powerless right now," Kim said.

A tear stared running down her cheek.

"What?" Tommy asked.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Tommy, please. Calm down, you're going to make me cry more. This sucks for me, too, you know. I need you more than ever," Kim cried.

"I'm sorry, Kim. I just don't understand. I mean, how did I lose my powers?" he asked.

"You really don't remember? Tommy, you lost them trying to save me from being Zedd and Rita's daughter. And it was their plan to strip you of your powers again," she said.

"How? I thought Zordon said my powers could never be destroyed? No, I know they couldn't be destroyed. Something's wrong here," he replied.

"Tommy, Zordon never said that your powers could never be destroyed," Kim told him.

"I know he did," he insisted.

Goldar appeared behind Kim.

“Ha, ha,” he laughed.

"Goldar," Tommy yelled.

Tommy dropped into his fighting position.

"Go ahead, Tommy. Try," Goldar laughed.

"It's morphin' time," Tommy yelled. Nothing happened. "Shit! No, no, no damn it, please let there be a miracle and let me morph. It's morphin' time!" Tommy tried again. Again, nothing happened. "Wishful thinking only works in fairy tales."

"Nice try, Tommy. But, I'm not here for you," Goldar said.

Tommy looked at Kim, who began running away.

"Well, you'll have to get through me anyway, so come on. Take your best shot," he said.

Goldar threw a fire ball Kim's way. Tommy yelled out to her in time to get out of the way, but Kim was not so lucky on the next one.

“Got her,” Goldar said.

"Kimberly, no," Tommy yelled. The blast had sent Tommy flying. "You sick son of a bitch!" Goldar disappeared, laughing. "No, Kimberly. Please, please, beautiful, wake up.”

Tommy felt something in his back pocket, and when he took the object out, he had a look of confusion on his face.

“This is your chance,” Kim said weakly.

And then her body became limp.

"My communicator?" he wondered. "I don't understand." Tommy was bent over the lifeless Kim when her body started glowing. "What's happening?"

A vision of Kim appeared.

"Tommy, you of all people know that the power slowly fades, it doesn't go away at once," she said.

"Then why couldn't I morph? What does this mean?" he asked.

"It's just the way it is. Your communicator holds your power coin, and it has enough power to save me. The question is now, are you willing to give it up, with knowing possibly that Zordon could restore them?" Kim asked.

"Remember what happened last time that happened? What kind of question is that? I'll do anything to save you, even if that means giving up all my powers," Tommy said.

"Your choice to put others in front of you is very strong. That's what I love about you. Now close your eyes and join everyone again," Kim smiled.

His fingers slowly started to move.

“Woah,” Tommy groaned.

"Tommy," Kim yelled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's over, my powers… they're gone," Tommy said.

The Pink Ranger looked up at him.

"Tommy, what are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"I gave up my powers to save you. I'm not a Power Ranger anymore," he replied.

"Tommy, listen to me. It was all a nightmare. Look at yourself. You're still morphed," Kim said.

Putting his hands in front of him, Tommy realized Kim was right.

"Billy, is there a way to shield us from Rita and Zedd's spell?" Rocky asked.

"I think so, but we have to get back fast," he said.

"Let's do it," Jason replied.

Adam suddenly fell to the ground and demorphed.

"What's happening to me?" he asked in pain.

"Adam, you're disappearing," Kim yelled.

"What's happening to him, Billy?" Trini asked.

The Blue Ranger shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea," Billy said.

They all watched helplessly as the Black Ranger disappeared.

"We got to get back, now," Zack said.

"I agree," Aisha nodded.

"Where is he, Billy?" Rocky asked.

"This is beyond my knowledge," he said.

"We need to get back to the shuttle," Jason commanded.

"Right," Tommy nodded.

Summary to the next chapter: Will the Rangers find Adam in time?


	8. Along The Way

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: What does Zedd have in store for the Black Ranger?_

Chapter 8 Along the Way

Billy clapped his hands together.

"All right, it's done," he happily said.

Everyone sighed and smiled.

"Great," Tommy said.

"Now let's hope we can find Adam," Aisha replied with a sigh.

Tommy could hear the concern in the Yellow Ranger's voice.

"We'll find him," he promised.

"I can't take this," Kim blurted out.

She turned around and crossed her arms.

"You okay?" Trini asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's their plan… to take us out one by one. Just like Billy said," Kim cried.

"Please, calm down," Trini said.

"Calm down! Trini, Billy was almost killed. Tommy and I were also almost killed in our minds. Now, we don't even know where Adam is. What is Zedd doing to him?" Kim asked.

The panicky Pink Ranger sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

"I think we all just need to rest," Zack said.

"Good idea," Jason nodded.

"We'll find Adam," Rocky said. "We're all just under a lot of stress right now."

Everyone walked away with heads down.

xxx

Adam was struggling to break free from his chains.

"Let me out," he yelled.

"No can do, Black Ranger," Zedd said.

Adam looked down in horror. He never dreamed that he would ever be face to face with Lord Zedd.

"Don't you ever learn that this kind of thing never works? You should know that by now," he said.

Adam began struggling more, trying to break the chain, which seemed impossible.

"Shut your mouth," Zedd yelled.

"They're not going to stop looking for me, and you know it. They'll get me out of here," Adam said.

"That may be so, but I'll be ready," Zedd laughed.

"You'll never win," Adam yelled.

xxx

"I'll wake up Tommy and Kim," Aisha offered.

Zack quickly got up. He was not about to let her find them in bed together. The questions would never stop.

"Um, let me. I'm done eating anyway," the Aqua Ranger said.

Before she could answer him, Zack was already heading towards Tommy's room.

"If you say so," Aisha said.

Aisha looked over at Rocky, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me," he said.

Zack knocked on Tommy's door.

"Yeah," he yawned.

"Is it safe to come in?" Zack asked.

"Sure," Tommy said.

When Zack opened the door, Kim was still lying in bed, half asleep.

"You owe me big time, girl," he laughed.

"Huh? Why?" Kim asked, yawning.

"Aisha was heading towards your room. Who knows what would have happened if she found you not in your room," Zack said.

"All right, all right," Tommy cut in. "Let's just go and eat."

xxx

"Great news, guys," Billy said.

The Blue Ranger turned around with a big smile on his face.

"What is it, Billy?" Jason asked.

"Well, if I'm right, Adam should be in this cave on the map," he pointed out.

"How do you figure it's him?" Trini asked.

"I'm getting strong energy waves from there," Billy replied.

She nodded in approval. Trini seemed to be the only one that could understand the brain, even though this was not complicated to comprehend.

"What if it's a trick?" Rocky asked.

"Zedd wouldn't know anything about this. If he does, it's a risk we have to take," Billy said.

"Very cool," Kim smiled.

Her mood had done a 180 overnight. Gee, I wonder what/who could have done that.

"Right on, Billy," Zack said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get Adam," Tommy said, moving to the middle of the room. "Teleport out!"

xxx

"You will never win, Zedd," Adam yelled.

He had not been able to sleep. The putties were guarding him like crazy that he did not want them beating him up in the night.

"What's this? I believe your friends are on their way here as we speak," Zedd said.

Adam stayed silent. His eyes were seeing the same thing Zedd was. The Rangers were getting closer.

"I think I'll send some greeters," Zedd said.

"No," Adam yelled.

"Do I sense fear in you, Black Ranger?" Zedd asked.

"What do you want with me anyway?" Adam wondered.

"You're just here for fun," Zedd laughed.

"Fun?" Adam asked.

Adam was confused. He did not like the sound of that.

"You see, when the putties destroy your friends, I'll have no need for you. Unless…" Zedd began.

"Unless what?" Adam asked.

"You join the side of evil," Zedd said.

Adam had to think fast on his feet.

"If I do… will you leave them alone?" he asked.

"I give you my word, Adam," Zedd said.

"All right. I'll do it to save them," he sighed.

Zedd was amused of how easily Adam gave in.

"It's good to see that you are corroborating with me," he said.

"Just get it over with, okay," Adam snapped.

xxx

"I knew something like this would happen," the Red Ranger said.

Rocky jumped into his fighting stand.

"Let's show these putties some manners," Trini said.

"It's morphin' time," Tommy yelled.

Summary to the next chapter: The Rangers go looking for Adam.


	9. Finding Black

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: What happens after Adam is found?_

Chapter 9 Looking for Black

"You lied, Zedd! You said you wouldn't hurt them," Adam yelled.

Zedd had just sent putties to attack the Rangers.

"You can easily go back on your word, too, Black Ranger," he said.

"Then I will," Adam yelled.

"Petty. You would have made a great evil ranger," Zedd said.

"It's your loose. You're the one that went back on your word first," Adam reminded him.

"Goldar, throw some of that magical dust on our guest," Zedd said.

Adam eyes grew as Goldar came closer to him. There was nothing that he could do.

"What's it going to do to me?" he asked.

"I won't let you go back on your word," Zedd said.

"I wasn't! You're the one that did," Adam yelled.

"Nighty night, Black Ranger," Glodar laughed.

When Goldar threw the dust on Adam, he fell back to the floor.

xxx

"Anything yet, Billy?" Tommy asked.

Billy turned to him and shook his head.

"Negative," he replied.

"Adam has to be here somewhere," Aisha said.

Zack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, girl. He'll be fine. He is the Black Ranger after all," he said.

He gave her a smile and a wink., although she could not see it through the helmet.

"This place still crepes me out," Kim said.

"The question is, what doesn't freak you out?" Jason laughed, trying to lighten the mood, which was not working.

"You guys, I'm getting something," Billy said.

"Is it Adam?" Trini asked.

"I'm not sure. It's possible," Billy replied.

"Let's go then," Rocky said.

Jason began getting the same creepy feeling Kim had.

"This place brings back bad memories," he said.

"Jason, don't let that freak you out," Tommy said.

"Who said I was freaking out?" he asked.

Tommy laughed. Jason was not the one that expressed his feelings often. At least not to him anyway.

xxx

Adam woke up to find nothing had happened to him.

"The spell didn't work, thank God," he said to himself.

He got up as Zedd walked in.

"Now, my evil ranger, defect the enemy," he said. Adam stood still for a second, not really knowing what to say. "Go!”

"As you wish, my lord," Adam said.

He was going to be free soon. This was too easy, but there was just one minor detail. His morpher and communicator were on a nearby table. There was only one thing to do. Grab them and run like hell.

"What are you doing with those?" Goldar asked as Adam made his move.

"Later," Adam said, running.

xxx

The Rangers were walking in the cave when they saw a shadow running towards them.

"Stand your ground, guys," Tommy said.

As the figure was beginning to become more visible, they all knew who it was, and what was running after him.

"Oh my God, it's Adam," Kim said.

"Don't just stand there. Run," Adam yelled.

"Whoa," they gasped.

Everyone turned around and ran out of the cave.

"We're running as fast as we can," Aisha yelled back.

"How did you get out?" Zack asked.

"This is no time for talking," Jason said.

The White Ranger could not take it anymore.

"Let's get these clay heads," Tommy said.

Tommy began taking down several putties that were behind him.

"Zedd must be pissed," Rocky said.

"This is so uncalled for," Kim replied as she took down a putty.

"Adam, morph now," Tommy commanded.

"Right, Tommy," he said. Adam reached into the bag that now only held his morpher and threw it to the side. "It's morphin' time!"

"Get off of me," Kim commended as she pulled two putties away from her shoulders.

"Um guys, we're forgetting one little detail," Tommy realized.

"What's that, Tommy?" Jason asked.

"We still have to pull the plug on Zedd and Rita's plan," he told them.

"Billy, Adam, Kim, Trini, Aisha, and Zack, stay here. Tommy, Rocky, and I are going to stop Zedd from moving," Jason said.

"Hurry," Zack begged.

"Be careful," Kim said.

"Teleport out," Tommy yelled.

"They better hurry up fast," Aisha said.

"Have a little faith," Billy laughed.

Summary to the next chapter: Tommy, Rocky, and Jason go to destroy Zedd and Rita's plan.


	10. Defeating the Enemy

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: Will Jason destroy the control panel in time?_

Chapter 10 Defeating the Enemy

"Here we are," Jason said.

"Creepy, dark, and gloomy. Yeah, we're sure in the right place," Rocky sighed.

"Calm down, Rocko," Tommy laughed.

Jason also laughed. Tommy went one way, while Jason and Rocky went the other.

"Now, where's that control panel?" Jason asked.

"Oh, that's real great. Where's Billy when you need him?" Rocky panicked.

"Rocky, please. Stop acting all panicky," Tommy said.

"Sorry, Tommy, but I am not panicking," he yelled.

"Get a grip on yourself, man," Jason said. "Do you think Rita and Zedd have anything to do with this?"

Jason was referring to Rocky's attitude. He still could not believe he was his replacement.

"That's just Rocky being Rocky," Tommy sighed.

"Um guys, I think I found the control panel," Rocky said.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other in shock.

"Good going, Rocky. I knew you were good for something," Tommy said.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Tommy," he smarted off.

"Hold it right there, Power Punks," said an all too familiar voice.

"I figured you would show up sooner or later, Goldar," Tommy smarted off.

"You're mine, White Ranger," he yelled.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my Ranger boots," Tommy said.

"Hurry, Jason," Rocky whispered.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," he said.

"Giving up, Tommy?" Goldar asked.

Tommy dodged kick after kick. Goldar was no match for the great White Ranger.

"Hardly. I'm just getting started," Tommy laughed.

"Oh, shrew this shit," the Orange Ranger said. Jason kicked the controls, causing the machine to malfunction and the countdown to leave the moon to stop. "Tommy, let’s go!”

"Nice chatting with you, Goldar, but I think it's time to leave," he said.

xxx

"Tommy, thank God," Kim smiled.

"You guys did it," Billy said. "Zedd and Rita's plans have been destroyed."

The White Ranger put his hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder.

"If it wasn't for Rocky, we would still be looking for the control panel," Tommy said.

"All right, Rocky," Kim smiled.

"You sure everything was destroyed?" Adam asked.

"Positive," Jason said.

Adam sighed in relief.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get home," Zack said.

Everyone nodded. It had been almost two full days since they left Earth.

"I think we all are, Zack," Aisha smiled.

"Let's get home then," Kim said.

Tommy threw his arm around Kim.

"Home sounds good," he smiled.

"That's for sure," Trini said.

"All right you guys. Teleport out," Tommy yelled.

It would be good getting home.

xxx

"Ready for take-off?" Rocky asked.

They all nodded.

"Hold on to your asses," Rocky yelled.

Everyone fell to the ground as Rocky put it on full speed, which was not the smartest thing to do on take-off.

"Are you trying to kill us are something, Rocky?" Aisha yelled.

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"Rocky, you're going up too fast," Billy said.

"Kim, take the controls," Tommy yelled.

They were still going up at a high rate, making it difficult to understand without yelling.

"Me, why me?" Kim asked.

"You're the only one that knows how to fly," Tommy said.

"If you say so," she sighed.

About twenty minutes later, it was put into autopilot.

xxx

Zack closed his eyes tight as Aisha went to wake up Kim the next morning. She returned with a yawning Kim. He pulled Kim to the side.

"How?" Zack asked.

"I'm good, aren't I?" Kim smiled.

He started to shake his head, laughing.

"Almost too good for me," Zack said. "So, you really slept in your own bed last night?"

"Sure did," Kim nodded.

"You still owe me. And don't you dare tell anyone about this when you find out you're pregnant," Zack said.

Kim gave Zack a confused look.

"It's my choice to tell or not," she said.

"I mean about me knowing," Zack told her.

"Oh, I see. Sure, I won't," Kim promised.

"We cool?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," Kim said.

She then began scanning the room.

"Is Tommy even up yet?" Kim asked.

"Just let him sleep," Zack said.

He put his hand on her shoulder and laughed. She was always worried about him.

"Guys take a look at this," Billy said.

"What is it, Billy?" Trini asked.

Everyone was soon behind him.

"Earth," Billy replied.

"It looks amazing from here," Rocky said.

“It sure does," Adam nodded.

"What's going on you guys?" Tommy yawned.

Kim smiled at the site of a shirtless Tommy, scratching his stomach. Jason looked over at Kim.

"Look at what you got to look forward to," he laughed.

Kim bit her lower lip. She could not complain with that body.

"Take a look at this," Aisha said.

Tommy's eyes finally fell upon Earth.

"Whoa, it's beautiful," he said.

"When do you think we'll get home, Billy?" Zack asked.

"About an hour," he replied.

"We better start getting ready then," Adam said.

"Get ready to take the controls in thirty minutes, Kim," Tommy told her.

"Got it, Tommy," she said.

xxx

"Don't make a rough landing like Rocky," Jason joked.

"All landings are going to be a little rough," Kim said.

Kim landed the shuttle next to the Command Center. They all ran into the building where Zordon and Alpha were waiting for them.

"Congratulations, Rangers, on a job well done," Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon," Tommy smiled.

"Are you three staying for good?" Adam asked.

Kim looked over at Trini, Jason, and Zack.

"Please say you are," she begged.

She really wanted them back home.

"Sure, why not," Jason smiled.

"All right," Rocky said.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to stay Power Rangers," Alpha frowned.

"We'll handle it, Alpha," Zack said.

xxx

"Ms. Applebee, we have some new students," Tommy smiled.

Three old faces walked into class.

"Jason, Zack, Trini. What a surprise," Ms. Applebee smiled.

"Great, huh," Kim said.

"Welcome back you three," Ms. Applebee smiled.

"Thanks," Jason said.

"Will you all be staying for the rest of the year?" Ms. Applebee asked.

"You bet," Zack said.

"All the way until we're seniors," Trini added.

"Are you guys still tired?" Rocky asked, sitting at his desk.

"A little," Adam said. "You, Aisha?"

"Dead tired," she yawned.

Summary to the next chapter: Zordon calls the Rangers to the Command Center.


	11. The Pool

Chapter 11 The Pool

_Outline: Why is Zordon calling the Rangers?_

A certain Pink Ranger was parking in the driveway of her boyfriend's house.

"I wonder if Tommy's home," Kim thought to herself out loud.

Kim knocked on Tommy's door. When he opened the door, her eyes grew at the site of a half-naked Tommy.

“Hi,” Tommy said.

"Going swimming?" Kim asked.

Tommy looked down at his trunks. It was not long before his eyes were on Kim again.

"Yeah, I was about to get in the pool. Want to join me?" he asked.

"I'll just watch," Kim said.

He put a hand behind her neck and pulled her to his lips.

"If you want," Tommy said.

Kim walked into the house and noticed no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They went out for a couple of hours," Tommy replied, giving a wink.

"Oh, no, what have I gotten myself into?" Kim asked herself, biting her lower lip.

"Oh," was all she said out loud.

They walked out to the pool, and Tommy jumped right in.

"You sure you don't want to join me? The water's great," he said.

"Tommy, I already told you. I'll just watch. I don't even have a swim suite," Kim pointed out.

"Come here," he said.

"Why?" Kim asked, walking over to him.

"Just bend down by the pool with me," Tommy said.

She shook her head as Tommy took a hold of her hands.

"Don't try anything funny, Oliver," Kim said.

"What? Like this?" Tommy asked.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her in the pool.

"Tommy," Kim yelled.

He began laughing.

"You think this is funny?" Kim asked.

"Well, now you don't have to be so apart from me," Tommy said.

"Tommy, you're useless," Kim laughed.

He pulled both of them under the water and kissed her. The moment was interrupted when their communicators went off. They both gasped for air as they came out of the water.

"We read you, Zordon," Tommy said.

"Tommy and Kimberly, I've contacted the others, and they're on their way to your house. You need to come to the Command Center immediately," he commanded.

"Got it. Tommy out," he said.

Kim began to scream.

"What are the rest going to think when they see us like this?" she yelled.

Kim quickly got out of the pool and got Tommy's towel.

"How was I supposed to know Zordon would call, Kim? I'm really sorry," Tommy apologized.

xxx

The rest of the Rangers arrived at Tommy's house ten minutes later.

"What happen here?" Rocky asked, observing a wet Tommy and Kim.

Kim looked at Tommy and shook her head. She still could not believe he had pulled her into the pool.

"Tommy over here thought it would be funny to throw me in the pool fully clothed," she said.

"Pulled, Kim. I didn't throw you," Tommy objected.

"Okay. You pulled me, whatever. I ended up in the pool anyway," she snapped.

"Did you get the message you two?" Adam asked.

They both nodded.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"What do you think Zordon wants?" Aisha asked.

"Whatever it is. It can't be good. And, um, Kim, you and Tommy might want to get dry before leaving," Billy said.

"I'll have to go home first," Kim said.

xxx

"Rangers, Rita's brother, Rito, has joined forces with her and Zedd in order to destroy Angel Grove," Zordon said.

"That can't be good," Tommy sighed.

"Not at all," Rocky nodded.

"Observe the viewing globe," Alpha said.

The six Rangers turned completely around to face the viewing globe.

"That bone head's Rito?" Rocky asked.

"Hideous if you ask me," Kim said.

The room filled with giggles, but for only a second.

"You must stop him from trying to destroy and city," Zordon said.

"Just like all the other monsters out there," Adam smarted off.

"What are we waiting for?" Aisha asked

"Let's do it," Kim nodded.

"It's morphin' time," Tommy yelled.

Summary to the next chapter: What happens when Rito comes to town?


	12. Ninja Ranger Power

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Ranger._

_Outline: The Rangers must find a new power from Ninjor and gain their ninja powers._

Chapter 12 Ninja Ranger Power

"No," Kim yelled.

Billy held her back.

"Kimberly, it's over. Rito has destroyed the Thunderzords," he said.

She shook her head in disbelief. The zords were totaled.

"We didn't just lose our zords, but our powers as well," Tommy said.

"This can't be happening," Aisha cried.

"That's it. The Power Rangers are no more," Adam said.

He threw his hands up in frustration. After he began walking off, Aisha ran after him.

"Adam, wait," she called out.

"The world's doomed," he said.

She sat next to him and smiled.

"Got to think positive," Aisha said.

"You weren't so positive a few seconds ago," Adam reminded her.

"We're going to get through this," Aisha promised.

"How?" Adam asked. "We have no zords, not to mention our powers."

"Zordon will find a way," Aisha said. "Let's get back to the others."

xxx

"I can't believe this," Rocky yelled.

He threw his head back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rangers," called a voice.

Everyone shot their head to Tommy's arm.

"Zordon! What are we going to do?" Tommy asked.

"There is another power out there. The power of the ninja," Zordon replied.

"Where do we have to go?" Adam asked.

"Alpha will teleport you all to Ninjor. He will give you your ninja powers," Zordon answered.

"We're ready," Rocky nodded.

"May the power protect you," Zordon said.

xxx

"This is the place," Tommy said.

"Those bird looking things were something weren't they?" Kim laughed.

"That's for sure," Aisha said.

They all walked into the temple. Everyone split up, looking for Ninjor.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice.

The Rangers turned quickly.

"Who was that?" Aisha asked.

"Ninjor, is that you?" Billy questioned.

"Who wants to know?" the voice asked.

"Just tell us where he is," Rocky said.

Billy finally found where the sound was coming from.

"Now, you mind telling me where Ninjor is?" he asked.

"You're looking at him," he said.

"That little towrope is the mighty Ninjor?" Kim asked.

"What a rude little girl," he said.

"Hey, who are you calling little?" Kim asked.

"Stand back," Ninjor commanded.

Ninjor became his normal size.

"Oh," Kim said.

Kim brushed her hand alone Tommy's arm as he approached Ninjor.

"Zedd destroyed or old zords. Our leader, Zordon, sent us here to get new powers and zords," Tommy said.

"You must have the power inside of yourselves to get these powers. Now gather in a circle and hold hands."

They all circled around him and closed their eyes.

"Older than time itself, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of me! I am ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind, and spirit! Join with me now as I become one with the power of Ninja! It is complete. Your spirit animal now lives within you."

"How do we know which spirit animal we are?" Adam asked.

"Follow me."

The Rangers followed Ninjor outside to call their new zords.

"Rocky, you will control the Ape Ninja Zord. Aisha, you will control and Bear Ninja Zord. Billy, you will control she silent Wolf Ninja Zord. Kimberly, you will control the Crane Ninja Zord. Adam, and will control the Frog Ninja Zord. And Tommy, you will control the Falcon Ninja Zord."

"How do you call them?" Tommy asked.

"You will know when the time is right," Ninjor said.

"Rangers, the tengas are attacking the city," Zordon replied threw the communicators.

"Right, Zordon," Tommy said.

"Go now, Rangers. The power's yours. Use them wisely," Ninjor replied.

"We will," Tommy promised.

"Activate your powers now," Ninjor yelled.

"I am the ape! Mighty and strong," Rocky called.

"I am the bear! Conning and fearless," Aisha said.

"I am the wolf! Silent and sure," Billy cried.

"I am the crane! Agile and graceful," Kim called.

"I am the frog! Courageous and spirit," Adam said.

"I am the falcon! Just and able," Tommy yelled.

xxx

"Is that the best you feather heads can do?" Tommy asked.

Kim was flipped into the air.

"You're going to pay for that. Come on. You have to be quick if you want to catch me," she laughed.

"Running away so soon? I was just getting started," Rocky said.

"Is that all of them?" Aisha asked.

"I think so," Billy said.

"Power down," Tommy yelled.

"This is amazing," Kim said.

"Let's celebrate," Adam replied.

"You may have won the battle, but you won't win the war," Rito yelled.

"We'll see about that," Tommy said.

xxx

"Are you serious?" the former Orange Ranger asked.

Jason was in shock.

"What's great about it too is that we can still…" Kim began.

Kim stopped as Ernie passed out their drinks.

"It's good to see you three again," he said.

"You've been saying that for the past couple of months now Ernie, but thanks," Trini smiled.

Zack looked over back at Kim as Ernie left.

"You were saying, Kim?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Anyway, we can still morph into our old uniforms if we ever wanted to."

"I still think that's so cool," Aisha said.

"Where's Tommy, Adam, and Rocky?" Trini asked.

"Karate practice," Billy said.

xxx

"Do you think we can handle these new powers?" Rocky asked.

Tommy and Adam looked at each other and laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Tommy asked. "Zordon believes in us."

"That's for sure," Adam nodded.

"All right, I get it," Rocky said.

Tommy looked down at his watch.

"We better be getting back before everyone gets worried."

"Did you guys ever finish that writing assignment?" Adam asked.

"I did," Rocky said.

Tommy put his hand on his forehead.

"Believe it or not, I remembered, but..."

"But…" Adam said

"I forgot when it was due," Tommy laughed.

"Typical, Tommy," Rocky said.

"Not cool," he protested.

The three left practice laughing.

"Tell me again why we practiced at the park instead at the Youth Center?" Adam insisted.

"Did you see how packed it was?" Tommy laughed.

Summary to the next chapter: Adam meets a girl in class. Jason meets a girl at the park. It's their second month at school as seniors. I know I skipped a lot of months.


	13. New Friends

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of them except Mr. Reagan._

_Outline: Who catches the eye of Jason and Adam? What's up with Kim?_

Chapter 13 New Friends

As Rocky, Adam, and Kim were walking into class, Adam noticed Bulk and Skull were bothering a new student. He looked at them in disgust.

"I'll handle this you guys," Adam said. Rocky and Kim looked at each other as Adam walked over to Bulk and Skull. "You guys never learn, do you?"

Bulk slowly turned his head.

"Why don't you go back to your geek friends?" he said.

"Not until you leave the lady alone," Adam commanded.

Adam had to admit he was acting braver than he felt. He had always been so shy.

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me?" Bulk asked.

"I am," Adam said.

"All right, Bulk and Skull, return to your seats," came the voice of their teacher.

"All right, Mr. Regan," Skull said.

Bulk rolled his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Adam asked.

The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks to you I am. Thank you…um," she started.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Adam. Adam Park."

"Nice to meet you, Adam. I'm Tanya Sloan."

"Um, is anyone seating here?" he asked.

Tanya looked at the empty desk and shrugged.

"Not that I can see," she smiled.

Adam blushed.

"Cool," he replied.

Kim tapped Rocky on the shoulder.

"Look at our Adam over there," she smiled.

"I'm seeing, but I'm not believing," Rocky said.

"Oh come on now. I think it's cute," Kim replied.

"To you, maybe. Why are you so interested in it anyway?" Rocky asked.

"Tommy never told you?" Kim inquired. Rocky shook his head. "That's how we first met, too. Well, we were in the hall. He saved me from Bulk and Skull.”

"Now it's all making sense," Rocky laughed.

xxx

Everyone but Jason was at the Youth Center when Adam and Tanya walked in.

"Hey guys, I'll like you to meet Tanya," Adam said.

Kim jumped off the beam and walked beside Tommy.

"I've already met Kimberly and Rocky," Tanya said.

"Oh please, call me Kim," Kim insisted.

"I still haven't learned to do that," Billy joked.

"Hey, where's Jason?" Adam asked.

Wherever he looked, he could not find him.

"Oh, he's on his way," Tommy said.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a second," Trini added.

"He's worse than Tommy," Aisha joked.

"Very funny," Tommy laughed.

You could tell Zack was getting a bit uneasy. Everyone was somewhat worried about their friend.

"It's not going to be funny if he's late to class. Him and I are teaching a class in twenty minutes," Zack said.

xxx

Jason was on his way to the Youth Center when he ran into a young blonde haired girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, Miss," he apologized. "Let me help you up."

Jason bent down and grabbed her bag.

"Oh…" she began. When their eyes met, they both could not speak. "Um… thank you.”

"Yeah… no problem..." Jason said.

Jason began walking away, a bit embarrassed falling over a beautiful girl like that. The young women took him by the hand, which shocked him.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she questioned.

Jason cleared his throat.

"My bad. I'm Jason Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Katherine Hilliard. Just call me Kat."

"Are you heading anywhere?" he asked.

Jason had totally forgotten about the class.

"Well, no. See, I'm new here," Kat said.

"I'm heading to the Youth Center if you'd like to join me," Jason offered.

"Sure, why not," Kat said.

"Great," Jason smiled.

They began their way to the Youth Center.

xxx

"I can't believe he missed class," Zack said.

Aisha put her hand in his shoulder.

"I'm sure he has a good reason," she said.

"I think he brought his reason with him," Kim pointed.

Her finger was pointing to Jason and Kat walking in.

"First Adam, now you, Jason," Tommy joked.

He gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

The Black Ranger walked up to Jason with Tanya by his side.

"Jason, this is Tanya," Adam said.

Jason extended his hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

Kim had a smile on her face. It was nice that two of her best friends had found someone.

"Same here," Tanya smiled.

Kat looked up as Jason as he smiled at her.

"And this is Kat," he said.

After the greeting, Tanya and Kat still needed to know some things.

"All right," Tanya said. "Kat and I still need to know everyone's names."

"Okay," Jason laughed. "You know Adam and me already. The longed haired dude is Tommy. The girl next to him is Kim, and behind her is Rocky and Aisha. At the end are Trini, Zack, and the brain of the group, Billy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Kat smiled.

"I'll forgive you this time on missing class," Zack laughed.

"I totally forgot, Zack," Jason said.

"It's cool man. But you have explaining to do tomorrow with the kids."

"I know I do," Jason sighed.

Kim looked down and put her hand on her forehead.

"Hey, you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I probably have a little bug, no big deal," Kim said.

"You're not pulling a Billy on us now are you?" Rocky joked, but at the same time concerned.

"Oh, no. I didn't…" Kim began. Kim stopped herself, forgetting Kat and Tanya didn't know about them being Power Rangers. "I don't have what Billy had.”

"That's good to here," Tommy said.

Summary to the next chapter: What happens when Kat and Tanya are attacked? The Kim factor is still being played out.


	14. Letting Them Know

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: Kim loses her breath, causing Tommy to reveal her identity, as well as the rest, to Kat and Tanya._

Chapter 14 Letting Them Know

Tommy's communicator went off while they were at the Youth Center a few days later. He looked all around and motioned for everyone to follow him. It was so packed that they had to go outside.

"I read you, Zordon," the White Ranger answered.

"Tommy, your new friends are being attacked at the park by tengas," he replied.

"We're on our way," he said.

Aisha looked over at Kim, who was having trouble breathing.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I just feel really dizzy," Kim answered.

"Maybe you should be getting back Aisha's then," Tommy suggested.

"No, I'll be fine," Kim said.

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Kim nodded.

"All right. It's morphin' time," Tommy yelled.

xxx

"You guys will never learn," Tommy said.

One of the tengas grabbed Tanya.

"Hey, let go of me," she yelled.

The Black Ranger shot his head towards the scream.

"Hold on, Tanya," Adam yelled.

Adam sent the tenga flying into the air.

"How do you know my name?" Tanya asked.

"Um, I know everyone's name," Adam said.

"Come on. Is that all you can do," Rocky asked as he kicked a tenga. "I'm only warming up."

Kim fell to the ground holding her stomach. The pain was getting severe.

"Aw," she screamed. Kim started to panic even more as a pack of tengas came towards her. "Help!”

Rocky and Tommy heard the call. Tommy pulled Kim behind him as he and Rocky got rid of them.

xxx

"Did you just see that?" Rito asked.

"See what, Rito?" Rita replied.

"That spell you put on pinky really worked," he laughed.

Rita looked over at her husband in confusion. Why didn't he tell her about this spell?

"Spell? What spell?" Zedd asked.

"If you didn't put a spell on Kimberly, then why is she curled up in a ball?" Rito answered.

"You don't think she could be…" Rita began.

"If she is, this is perfect," Zedd said.

Rita gave an evil laugh.

xxx

"Kim, you all right?" Tommy asked.

"I… I don't know," she said.

Kim fell to her knees after trying to get up.

"Take off her helmet," Billy yelled.

"But…" Tommy said.

"Do it," Billy yelled.

Kim began taking deep breaths as Tommy took off her helmet.

"Kim?" Kat asked.

Kat looked over at Tanya in shock.

"If Kim's the Pink Ranger…" Tanya began.

The next thing that they knew, two tengas appeared and disappeared with Kim.

"Kimberly," Tommy yelled.

"Oh my God, this isn't good," Billy said.

Everyone quickly took off their helmets.

"Adam?" Tanya asked.

"This is unreal," Kat said.

"You guys, we have to get Kim back," Aisha replied.

Tommy called Zordon.

"Zordon…"

"I am aware that Kat and Tanya know your identities," he said.

"Not only that, but tengas got Kim, too," Tommy sighed.

"Alpha has her location, be ready to teleport, Tommy," Zordon said.

"Got it," he said.

xxx

"May I ask why I'm here, Zedd?" the Pink Ranger asked. The pain struck her stomach again. "Aw!" Kim screamed out. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I've been looking for Tommy's greatest weakness," Zedd said.

"Yeah, yeah. You already know it's me, and you've tried this before," Kim replied.

"Not in this case," Zedd laughed.

"What case? That I'm sick? What does that have to do with anything? Are you doing this to me?" Kim asked.

"Tommy will do anything to protect his true love and his unborn child," Zedd said.

Kim looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she laughed. "What makes you think I'm pregnant?"

It was then she realized why he was thinking that. And to be honest, it had her a little scared. What if she was?

"Told you she wasn't," Rito smarted off.

Kim stayed quiet. If she was having a baby, she was not going to put it in danger.

"Shut up, Rito," Zedd yelled.

"The both of you shut up and let me go, now," the over emotional Kim lashed out.

"I'll just wait until Tommy gets here," Zedd said.

"You're just wasting your time, Zedd. I'm not having a baby, and even if I was, you still wouldn't win," Kim replied.

xxx

"You guys have to swear not to tell anyone about this," Rocky said.

Kat and Tanya nodded.

"We won't," Tanya answered.

"Wait a minute," Kat replied. "What about Trini, Jason, and Zack?"

"They were Rangers also for a while," Billy said.

"Tommy better get back quick," Adam panicked.

"He will, Adam," Rocky said.

"Power down," Billy yelled. "I don't want anyone else seeing us."

The rest did the same.

xxx

"Tommy," Kim yelled.

She was so joyful to see him. Tears started running down her cheeks.

"Hold on, Kim, I'm getting you out of here before Zedd comes back," Tommy said.

Kim did not care how Tommy would take it, but she had to know.

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" she asked.

Tommy shot his head towards Kim.

"What kind of question is that, Kim?" he asked.

"I don't know. Zedd got me thinking," she replied.

"You know you can't trust anything that comes out of his mouth," Tommy told her.

"You're right," Kim sighed.

xxx

They teleported to the park after demorphing.

"Thank God you two are all right," Billy smiled.

He took Kim in his arms.

"Tommy, I'm taking Kim back to the house," Aisha said.

It was not an option, it was a command.

"That's a good idea, Aisha," Tommy replied.

"But..." Kim started.

She could not believe that she was being told what was going to happen.

"No buts, Kim. We still don't know what's wrong with you yet. I'll check on you tomorrow after school," Tommy said.

"And who said I wasn't going?" Kim questioned.

"I did," Tommy answered.

She just decided to blow it off. Kim was not in the mood to argue.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Rita and Zedd?" Adam asked.

"Hell no," Kim said. "The bastard thought I was pregnant."

"Kim, can I talk to you in private?" Zack asked.

"Sure…" she sighed.

They walked over to a picnic table and sat down.

"You don't think you could be… you know…" Zack stuttered.

"Zack," Kim yelled.

"Don't get mad at me, I'm the one that caught you two," he said.

"And who said we had sex?" Kim asked.

"Well…" Zack began.

"Thank you very much, Zack. Thinking Tommy and I did…" Kim began.

"Oh come on, you had to have," he cut in.

"That's really none of your business now, is it?" Kim asked.

Zack looked down and sighed.

"Sorry, Kim, I shouldn't have asked," he said.

"No, Zack, I am. To tell you the truth, I can't even be sure I am or not," she admitted.

xxx

"What do you mean we're moving?" Aisha asked.

She looked at her mother in shock.

"Your father's job transferred him to Africa," she replied.

"What about Kim? We can't just leave her, not with what she's going through."

"I wish there was something I can do. She'll have to go to Paris."

Aisha then blurted out something that she could have killed herself for.

"Mom, Kim's pregnant! We can't send her packing with Tommy's baby on the way," she cried.

Aisha did not know what else to say.

"She's what! Her mother's going to kill her," Aisha's mother said.

"Listen, don't tell her I told you anything. I promised her I wouldn't worry you," Aisha said.

"I won't."

Aisha was screaming inside.

"Tommy, you better come up with a damn good plan," she told herself.

Summary to the next chapter: Kimberly's problem is revealed.


	15. Sickly Kim

_Disclaimer: You'll just have to wait and see._

_Outline: Why is Kim so sick?_

Chapter 15 Sickly Kim

The last bell of the day had just rung. Everyone needed the three day weekend break.

"See you guys tomorrow," Rocky waved.

Adam and Jason waved as Rocky left.

"Tommy, you coming?" Aisha asked. Tommy's mind seemed to be on Mars. "Earth to Tommy, hello.”

Jason and Adam laughed. Tommy had been like that all day.

"Um, huh? What?" the White Ranger asked.

"What's the deal? You were spacing on us there for a while," Adam said.

"Yeah, bro," Jason laughed.

"I guess I was thinking about what Aisha said about moving. Aisha… Kim can't go to Paris,” Tommy said. “You know how I reacted when she told us that the first time.” He did not want to think about. “I won't lose her. I have to talk to her mom or do something."

"You're going to do something about it, right?" Adam asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Tommy replied.

"Well, you better start thinking faster, mister. Cause if you don't, you'll lose Kim forever," Aisha said.

"Gee, love the attitude. I never said I'd lose her forever," Tommy protested.

"Well, wouldn't her moving to Pairs feel like that?" Jason asked.

"Never thought about it that way," Tommy frowned.

Aisha put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Kim's waiting for you," she replied.

"Got to go. Kat and Tanya are waiting for us," Adam said.

"All right," Aisha replied.

"How has Kim been since you got her home?" Tommy asked.

Aisha sighed as he opened the passenger door for her.

"All right. She's pretty much the same as before."

"I wish I knew what was going on," Tommy said.

In the back of Tommy's mind, he knew more than likely what was wrong.

xxx

"Mom, Tommy's here to see Kim," Aisha called.

Her mom came out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure she'd love the company," she said.

He walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kim asked.

"It's me, beautiful," Tommy said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Tommy," Kim smiled.

Kim looked up as Tommy opened the door and smiled.

"How are feeling?" Tommy asked.

She sat up in bed and sighed.

"Like shit," Kim laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital and get checked out?" Tommy asked.

"No way," Kim objected. "The doctor won't tell you what's wrong with me unless you're a relative anyway."

"I know one," Tommy said.

"Oh yeah, who?" Kim asked.

"Your Uncle Steve," Tommy reminded her.

"Oh, yeah… forgot," Kim sighed.

"So, come on," Tommy said.

"All right, I'm not going to have you drag me," Kim sighed.

"Hey, Aisha," Tommy called.

"Coming," she said. She walked into the room and saw Tommy helping Kim up. "What's up?”

"We're taking her to the hospital," Tommy said.

"All right, you're the boss," Aisha replied.

"More like leader," Kim smiled.

xxx

Steve walked into the hospital.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Steve," Tommy said, shaking his hand. "They won't tell us anything if we're not a relative."

"No problem, Tommy."

Tommy and Aisha walked out of the room.

"So, Doctor, what's wrong with my niece?" Steve asked.

"I'll tell him, Dr. Walker," Kim insisted.

"If you want to, Kimberly," he said.

"Uncle Steve… I'm about two months pregnant," she sighed.

Kim closed her eyes, waiting to hear yelling.

"If that's it, why couldn't her friends know, Doctor?" Steve asked.

Kim slowly opened her eyes in shock.

"It's best for a relative to know first," Dr. Walker replied.

"Uncle Steve, didn't you hear a word I was saying? I am a senior in high school, and I'm having a baby," Kim cried.

"This might sound a little weird, Kimberly, but I have no control on what you do with your life."

"Thanks for not going crazy on me," Kim said.

"I'll get the rest," Steve smiled.

xxx

Adam, Rocky, and Tanya walked into the hospital.

"How is she, man?" Adam asked.

The White Ranger turned and sighed.

"The doctor wouldn't say," Tommy said.

"When will the doctor tell you anything?" Tanya asked.

The Yellow Ranger just shrugged.

"I guess not until her Uncle knows," Aisha said.

Rocky put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Fear was in his eyes, and everyone could tell. Kim had never had something like this happen to her.

"Kim's going to be all right," Rocky said.

"I know she will," Tommy sighed. "Hell, if she was going to be Zedd's wife at one put, this is nothing."

The laughing did not lighten the mood much.

"Hey, it's Zack, Billy, and Jason," Adam said.

At the same time, Steve and Dr. Walker walked out of Kim's room.

"Steve, what is it?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly's two months pregnant," he replied.

"Damn it Kim, I knew something like this would happen," Zack yelled to himself.

"Congratulations, Tommy," Jason smiled.

"Um… gosh, this is some news. It was in the back of my mind, but I never really thought about it," he said.

"Why don't you go see her?" Dr. Walker suggested.

"Thanks, Dr. Walker," Tommy said.

The Red Ranger noticed that two people were missing.

"Hey, where's Kat and Trini?" Rocky asked.

"They’re picking out flowers for Kim," Billy said.

xxx

"Hey, beautiful," Tommy softly whispered.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"Tommy… you know, right?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we're still in shock, huh?" Tommy asked.

"Damn Zedd. I hate it when he's right," Kim said. Tommy shook his head and laughed. "Who would have known I would become pregnant?”

"Kim, we both didn't know," Tommy replied.

"You heard about Aisha moving, too?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, and I think I came up with a solution," Tommy smiled.

"So what is this big plan of yours, Mr. Oliver?" Kim smirked.

"Well I was thinking…" Tommy began.

Before Tommy could answer, everyone entered the room.

"Are those flowers for me?" Kim asked, noticing the flowers in Kat's hands.

"You bet they are," Trini smiled. "Your favorite, pink and white."

"They're beautiful," Kim said.

"What have you two been talking about?" Kat asked.

"Well, Tommy thinks be found a solution for when Aisha moves," Kim said.

All their eyes grew. That had to have been the second best news of the day.

"Spit it out then," Aisha smiled.

She was excited to know Tommy had found a way to make Kim stay.

"Yeah, what's this genius plan of yours?” Rocky asked.

"All right, all right. I was thinking about Kim and me getting an apartment," Tommy said.

Kim's eyes grew. Was she hearing correctly? Tommy... wanting an apartment? This was big. Really big.

"Are you sure about that?" Kim asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tommy replied.

"Kim, I think that's a great idea," Tanya said.

Adam looked over at Tanya, then back at Kim.

"I second that answer, Kim," he said.

"All right, I'll live with Tommy," Kim sighed.

Sure, like she could say no? With Aisha leaving, she had nowhere else to go.

"I don't think you have a choice, girl," Zack laughed.

Summary to the next chapter: Two new Rangers.


	16. Zeo Ranger Power

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. I do own the unborn child of Tommy and Kim._

_Outline: Who will be chosen to become the new Pink and Yellow Ranger? Take note that they receive their zeo powers later in this story._

Chapter 16 Zeo Ranger Power

"Trini, you sure you don't want the crystal?" Aisha asked.

"I'm sure, Aisha. It wouldn't be fair to the guys," she said.

The rest looked at Trini as she denied the chance to become a Power Ranger again.

"Well, all right," Aisha said.

She shoved the crystal back into her pocket as the two hugged.

"You're crazy," Jason laughed, throwing an arm around Trini.

"Hey, it's my decision," Trini said.

"What are we going to do without a Pink and Yellow Zeo Ranger?" Tommy asked.

Everyone shrugged but Aisha and Kim.

"Don't worry, Tommy. Aisha and I have been thinking, and we think we came up with a solution," Kim said.

He looked at his three month pregnant girlfriend and smiled. It was a shock to him that Kim was really having his baby. Nothing could have made him happier than the day he was told by Kim's Uncle Steve that she was having a baby.

"All right, what is it?" Jason asked.

"We'll tell you at the Command Center," Aisha said.

xxx

"As you all know, Kimberly and Aisha won't be able to become Zeo Rangers," Zordon said.

"What are we going to do, Zordon?" Adam asked.

"Met the Pink and Yellow Zeo Rangers," Alpha said.

When the flashes of pink and yellow entered the Command Center, Jason and Adam's eyes grew.

"Kat?" Jason asked.

"Tanya," Adam smiled.

"Surprised?" Kat asked.

"Very," Jason said, hugging Kat.

"I don't understand, Aisha," Trini said. "Why did you ask me?"

"I wanted to make sure before it was final," Aisha replied.

"This is so cool," Rocky said.

"You can say that again," Zack nodded.

xxx

Everyone was in Aisha's room, helping her pack. Tommy looked over at the girl next to him.

"You know it's going to be weird without you by my side fighting, right?" he asked.

"I do, Tommy," Kim smiled.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek. Tommy knew where Kim was every second when they were fighting. Now, he would seem lost. Kim gave him a little wink as she turned her attention back to packing.

"Is that everything, Aisha?" Zack asked.

"I think so," she replied. "Thanks so much for helping me pack again. This really means a lot to me."

"No problem," Rocky said.

Rocky and Adam bear hugged her. The two of them still could not believe that she was leaving. The three of them had been friends since grade school.

"What am I going to do when prom comes around?" Zack frowned.

"Don't worry," Aisha said. "I'll make sure I'll be here."

She embraced him and kissed his cheek.

"How are things going at the apartment?" Adam asked Tommy and Kim.

"Better than we imagined," Tommy smiled.

"Only one problem," Kim frowned.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say if we want our good luck to continue, I need a job," Kim said.

"What do you think you'll do?" Kat asked.

"We're going by the Youth Center after this to see if Ernie has any job openings," Kim said.

"And you, Tommy?" Tanya asked.

He had to have been doing something to pay the bills.

"I've been helping my uncle on his cars on the weekend," Tommy informed them.

"I'm glad you guys are hanging in there," Billy said.

xxx

"Are you sure about this, Kim?" Tommy asked as they entered the Youth Center.

"Positive," she smiled.

Kim groaned as Bulk and Skull walked their way.

"Boy, you couldn't wait to get Kimberly pregnant now did you?" Bulk smarted off.

"Shut up," Kim yelled.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" Tommy asked.

"How was it? Was it hot and rough?" Skull went on.

"Shrew you, Skull," Kim growled. Tommy took Kim's hand and walked away. "The nerve of those two.”

"Come on, Kim, let's get out of here," Tommy said.

They walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Ernie, do you any job openings?" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. I've been asked if I know anyone that knows gymnastics, though," he said.

"You know I'm three months pregnant," she sighed.

"You know what? How about you teach the class, and have someone demonstrate it for you?" Ernie suggested.

"Ernie, you're the best! Why didn't I think of that before?" Kim asked.

"Always glad to help. Good luck," Ernie smiled.

"Thanks, Ernie. When does it start?" Kim asked.

"Monday," he replied.

"Great, see you then. Later," Kim smiled.

"Bye you two," Ernie said.

Summary to the next chapter: Tommy comes up with a plan.


	17. The Plan

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: What's Tommy's big plan, and why are the Kat, Tanya, and Trini so excited about the news?_

Chapter 17 The Plan

Kim kissed Tommy and went to work after school.

"See you after work. Are you sure you don't mind me taking the truck?" Kim asked.

"Go ahead, Kim, I have karate practice anyway. I'll hitch a ride with Adam and Rocky, if that's all right with them," Tommy said.

He looked over at them for approval.

"Sure, no problem," Adam said.

As Kim walked off, Tommy took his class ring out of his pocket and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked with a smile.

Jason, including Zack and Billy, always knew something was up when Tommy smiled like he was at the moment.

"Nothing much," Tommy said.

Tommy's smile and joy on his face was too noticeable. He had something planned.

"Come on, Tommy, I know you better than that. You're up to something, and it has something to do with that ring. Doesn't it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, man. Your glowing face says it all," Zack said. "You either glad you got the ring or you're planning something big."

"All right, you guys know me better than I thought. I was thinking about asking Kim to marry me," Tommy admitted.

Trini threw her arms around him.

"That's wonderful," she cried.

She was so happy that Tommy was finally taking that next big step.

"We have to find her the perfect dress," Kat said

"Oh, yes," Tanya nodded.

"That's great, Tommy," Billy said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Adam looked down at his watch and nearly gasped.

"Damn, the time," he said.

"What is it, Adam?" Tanya asked.

"We're so going to be late to practice," he panicked.

"Can you hold up for like five minutes? This is big," Rocky said.

"Okay, Rocky," he sighed.

Adam was the kind of person that did not like to be late for anything. With Rocky with the keys and Tommy being the bearer of good news, being early was not an option.

"Why are you going to give Kim your class ring as her engagement ring, Tommy?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't she have one, too?" Zack also asked.

"Kim's ring got lost when they were sending it," Tommy replied.

"That must suck," Billy said.

"She was really mad," Tommy replied.

You can just imagine a pregnant Kim throwing a hormone fit after finding out it was lost. Let's just say it was not a pretty sight.

"When are you planning on doing it anyway?" Jason asked.

"Our anniversary in three weeks," Tommy answered.

"I totally forgot that your anniversary was coming up," Trini said.

xxx

Kat, Tanya, and Trini went into the Youth Center as Kim finished up class.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"We came to get you," Kat said.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"The mall," Kat smiled.

"To find the perfect dress for your date with Tommy," Trini said.

"Not that I don't like shopping, but that dress won't last a month," Kim replied.

"I think you'll fit in it in three weeks," Trini said.

"I'll be five months pregnant by then, Trini," Kim reminded her.

"You won't get that big will you?" Tanya asked.

Kim shrugged. She was new to all of this, and had no clue what to expect.

"You never know," she sighed.

"I have the perfect idea," Trini said.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

Something came into the former Pink Ranger's mind.

"Oh my God! I know what Tommy's doing," Kim blurted out.

Trini, Tanya, and Kat bit their lips.

"You… you do?" Tanya asked.

That was it. Kim knew about the proposal, they were done for.

"Well, you and Kat wouldn't know, but Trini does, or at least should," Kim said.

"And what's that?" Kat asked.

"I was thinking what Trini meant by three weeks, and that's mine and Tommy's anniversary," Kim replied.

"Oh, yeah," Trini said, taking a deep breath.

They were all relieved that she had not found out.

"So, what was your idea, Trini?" Tanya asked.

"I was going to ask Kim what she had from Tommy," she replied.

"Well, he gave me his necklace and a jacket from when he was the Green Ranger," Kim said. "I swear he wore that necklace 24/7. There's the oversized old button down shirt he gave me when he was the White Ranger, and that's all I can think of."

"That's it," Trini yelled.

"What's it?" Kat asked.

"We're going to get you a red dress," Trini said.

"Oh my God, Trini, that's perfect," Kim smiled.

"So, that means we're getting a dress?" Tanya asked.

"All right. I'll do it, but I'm getting a size bigger, just to be on the safe side," Kim said.

xxx

Tommy picked up the phone and dialed numbers. He had to tell this to someone before he exploded.

"Hello," answered a woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Scott, this is Tommy. Is Jason in?" he asked.

"Let me get him," she replied.

"Thanks," Tommy said.

"Hey, Tommy, what's up?" asked the voice of Jason a minute later.

"I just got off the phone with my uncle," he said.

"The one you're working for?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, he wants me to race his car," Tommy said.

"That's great. Why do you sound so bummed then?" Jason asked.

Tommy took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to tell Kim," he sighed.

"Simple. Just say 'Kim, my uncle wants me to race his car'. It's a very simple concept, Tommy," Jason said.

Tommy could imagine Jason smiling on the other line. He laughed thinking about it.

"I guess you're right. I mean, I'm taking a big risk racing," he said.

"Tommy, you take a risk every time you morph. Kim will understand," Jason laughed.

"Thanks, Jason. Oh, got to go, Kim's knocking on the door," he said.

"See you tomorrow," he replied.

"Hey, beautiful, what's in the bag?" Tommy asked.

He did not forget. He knew it was a dress, but he was just going along with the flow.

"A surprise for this date of ours I just found out about," Kim replied.

"Oh, yeah. You didn't mind, did you?" Tommy asked.

"Not at all, Tommy," Kim smiled.

She was so excited. This was going to be their first date without, hopefully, any communicators going off.

"How are the girls liking your cousin?" Tommy asked.

"Kelly's doing great with them," Kim replied.

"I still can't believe the other person working with you got pregnant, too," Tommy laughed.

"Oh, I know. I'm so thankful Kelly agreed to help," Kim said.

Summary to the next chapter: Tommy pops the question, but with one little delay.


	18. My Class Ring

_Disclaimer: I own the unborn child of Tommy and Kim._

_Outline: Forgetful Tommy… got to love him though._

Chapter 18 My Class Ring

"Thanks, Dr. Walker," the Red Ranger said.

Tommy hung up the phone as Kim walked in the door with a bag of groceries in her hands.

"Here, let me help," he offered.

She looked up and smiled at him. Tommy was now doing house work more than ever, and helping his pregnant girlfriend with the easiest things.

"That's very sweet of you, but I can handle it. Who was that anyway?" Kim asked. Tommy took the bags out of Kim's hands and placed them on the counter. "Are you going to tell me?”

Tommy turned to her and smiled.

"That was Dr. Walker. How would you like to find out the sex of our child?" Tommy asked.

"It's already that time? Great," Kim smiled.

Tommy was surprised when she jumped into his arms.

"He wants us to go right now," he told her.

"But our date's tonight. And not just a date, it's our anniversary," Kim frowned.

They were being torn between going out to eat and finding out the gender of their baby.

"I know. We'll be back in time. Tonight, we'll have two things to celebrate about," Tommy said.

It would be three if he had it his way, but it was not quite time for that question to be asked right now.

"Oh, good," Kim sighed.

She was happy to know it would not get in way of their night out.

"All right, let's go," Kim smiled.

"Sorry if this sounds mean, Kim, but are you supposed to be this big already?" Tommy asked.

She looked over at him and frowned.

"I know, it sucks. The surprise I got won't fit," Kim laughed.

"A dress?" Tommy guessed.

"Yeah, I can tell you now," Kim sighed.

Tommy acted like he did not know, than he told her.

"I kind of knew about the dress," he admitted.

"Oh, really?" Kim laughed.

"Yeah, when I mentioned this date, the girls just had to get you to the mall as soon as possible," Tommy replied.

"What color is it then?" Kim asked.

Tommy was not into the whole guessing game.

"Oh, come on, Kim, they didn't tell me. I'm guessing pink," he said.

He did not even give it any thought.

"Wrong. It's red," Kim smiled.

"Red? That sucks, I would have liked to have seen you in that, rather than pink or tan," Tommy said.

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, and look at what seeing me in tan did to me," she said.

xxx

"What are we naming the baby it it's a boy or a girl?" Kim asked.

Tommy looked over at her and shrugged. He did not want Kim to dislike the name he had.

"For a boy, Marty Frank Oliver-Hart," he replied.

He was praying it would change to just Oliver soon.

"Tommy, there is no way my child is having my last name. It's going to be Marty Frank Oliver if anything," Kim said.

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"You bet," Kim smiled.

Tommy was jumping up and down inside. That was a sure yes in his book. He paused to take in what Kim had just told him.

"All right, Kim, what about a girl?" Tommy asked.

"I was thinking Elizabeth Ann Oliver," Kim replied.

"You just had to add the Ann in it, didn't you?" Tommy laughed.

Last year, he caught Kim looking through a baby names book, which made him uneasy.

"I've had that name picked out for years," Kim said.

"Even the Oliver?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," Kim smiled. "I've always wanted Ann, and it went well with Oliver, don't you think?"

"It sure did," Tommy replied.

xxx

"So, Dr. Walker, blue or pink?" Kim smiled.

"How about both?" he asked.

Tommy smiled and leaned over to Kim to hug and kiss her.

"We're having twins, Tommy. This is amazing," Kim cried.

"At least we don't have to tell them apart," he laughed.

Kim could not stop crying. She was both happy and scared at the same time.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Dr. Walker asked.

"Elizabeth Ann and Marty Frank Oliver," Kim said.

xxx

Sitting down eating, Tommy shoved his hand in his back pocket and nearly gasped. He forgot the ring! They had gone straight to the restaurant after the hospital.

"Tommy, you all right? You're very pale," Kim said.

"Um… I'll… be back," he told her.

Tommy ran by the bathroom and picked up the pay phone. He was panicking even more as each ring ended.

"Damn it Jason, pick up the phone," Tommy begged.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Jason, thank God you're home," Tommy said.

"Tommy, what's the matter? You're out of breath. She didn't say no, did she?" he panicked.

She could not have done that to him, could she?

"Worse," Tommy said.

"What can be worse than that?" Jason asked.

"Do you have the spare keys to the apartment?" Tommy wondered.

"Oh no, please say you didn't forget the ring," Jason begged.

"All right, I didn't leave the ring, but then that would be lying, cause I did forget the ring," Tommy yelled.

"I'll bail you out this time. Tell me where it is and Kat and I will drop it off on our way to eat," Jason said.

"Thanks man, I owe you. It's on the kitchen table," Tommy told him.

"Yeah, yeah. See you in a bit," Jason laughed.

xxx

Tommy sighed as Jason and Kat entered the restaurant.

"Kim, look who just showed up," he said.

She gave him a puzzled looked as she turned around.

"Hey you two," Kim smiled. "You're eating here, too?"

"Na, just past by to say hi. Pathetic, I know. We shouldn't be bothering you on a date," Jason said.

Kat blocked Kim so Jason could give Tommy the ring.

"Kim, why aren't you wearing the dress?" Kat asked.

"I didn't think I would get this big this fast," Kim replied.

"Hopefully it isn't a big baby," Jason joked.

"It won’t," Tommy said. "We found out why Kim was getting so big."

Kat and Jason turned to Kim for the answer.

"Twins," Kim smiled.

Kat and Jason looked at each other in shock.

"Kim, I'm so happy for you," Kat smiled.

"Thanks, Kat," she laughed.

"Congratulations," Jason said.

"Thanks, Jason," Tommy smiled.

"Well, we better get going," Kat said.

"Bye," Kim replied.

Kat and Jason stood outside the door and watched as Tommy gave Kim his class ring.

"Tommy, what's all this about?" Kim asked.

"It's my class ring," he replied.

"I know that. Why are you giving it to me?" Kim asked.

"It'll have to do until I can get you an engagement ring," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I don't know what to say," Kim sobbed.

"Say you'll marry me, Kimberly Ann Hart," Tommy smiled. Kim looked down and smiled. "Well? Kimberly!"

Tommy began to panic.

"Do you have to ask? Yes, Tommy, I'll marry you," Kim smiled.

"What did she say?" Kat asked.

"Well, Kat, by the looks of it, Kim said yes," Jason said

"Oh my, we better go before they found out we're watching them kiss," she laughed.

Summary to the next chapter: It's prom.


	19. The Prom

_Disclaimer: I own Jennifer Scott, Jason's cousin._

_Outline: Tommy tells Kim about his uncle._

Chapter 19 The Prom

Everyone was sitting outside of the Youth Center. It was three weeks until prom.

"All right, let's go over this one more time," Zack insisted.

"Zack, must we tell you who's going with whom to the prom for like the fiftieth time this week?" Kim asked. "You should know by now."

"I know Tommy's taking you and I'm taking Aisha. Please…tell me again," he begged.

"Your memory's getting worse than Tommy’s," Jason laughed. "I'm taking Kat, Adam's taking Tanya, Billy's taking Trini…"

"Who are you taking, Rocky?" Tommy asked.

No, this was not another forgetful Tommy moment. Rocky had not mentioned anything about asking someone.

"Jennifer Scott," the Blue Ranger replied.

Jason put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"I can't believe the girl said yes. Wait, did she ask you?" he asked.

"And how do you know her?" Trini questioned.

"She's my cousin," Jason replied. He turned his attention back to Rocky. "Rocky, tell me."

"All right, Jason. I am not the one who asked even though I said the words," he said.

"Come again?" Kim asked.

"You're confusing us," Adam said.

"After English, she asked me if I was taking anyone to the prom. I told her no, and she said that we should go. I just looked at her and asked if she wanted to go with me. Why did you ask if she asked, Jason?" Rocky asked.

"Because she has been asking me about you," he replied.

xxx

It was finally prom night three weeks later.

"Kim, I need to tell you something," Tommy replied.

"What is it, Tommy?" she asked.

"My uncle wants me to drive his race car," he replied.

"Tommy, that's great," Kim smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

She put her head on Tommy's shoulder instead of stopping to hug him. After Kim laid her head on Tommy's shoulder, she did not pick it back up.

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kim replied.

"It's a big risk," Tommy sighed.

"Everyone takes risks. You of all people should know that, being a Power Ranger and everything," Kim smiled.

Thinking about it made Kim wish she could morph again, but she had a new role to play, and she was happy for it to be happening. Being a mom had to take over being a superhero.

"Jason said the same thing," Tommy laughed.

"Great minds think alike," Kim smiled.

"You're right. I would be lost without you, Kim," Tommy said.

Kim finally looked up at Tommy, raising her head from his shoulder.

"Then you better never lose me, Handsome," she laughed.

"I don't plan on it," Tommy promised.

"Good," Kim smiled.

She smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"I know this is late notice, but have you told your parents about the twins?" Tommy asked.

"I told my mom and dad when I was three months, Tommy, and when I found out about me having the twins," Kim replied.

"I don't remember. What did they say?" he asked.

"Mom thought I was too young, but was happy to become a grandma. Dad, well, it'll take some time," Kim sighed.

"My parents were like your mom. They thought we should have waited a little longer, but were thrilled to be grandparents. I guess their main concern was school, but I told them we'll make it through," Tommy said.

Back at the table, Zack took Aisha's hand.

"Come on, did you come here to sit or dance?" he asked.

"I can leave as easily as I came you know," Aisha reminded him.

"Oh come on, Aisha, I was just joking," Zack laughed.

"I don't know about you sometimes, Mr. Taylor," she said.

Kim looked over at Tommy and smiled.

"I'm happy Aisha was able to come," she said.

"I know. Zack would have had a heart attack if she didn't," Tommy laughed.

xxx

Kim hugged Aisha as her friend was boarding the plane.

"I hear you and Tommy are getting married," Aisha said.

"Yes, but not until after school. And I know that you knew about it," Kim smiled.

Kim might not have been the official bearer of the news, but she knew Aisha would get the information from someone.

"Duh. Do you think Adam, Rocky, or Zack didn't email me? And what's this about twins?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, a boy and a girl," Kim smiled.

"You're really lucky, Kim," Aisha said.

"I don't know what's so lucky about an eighteen year old having twins," she sighed.

"Well, I wish you all the best. Oh, and be expecting me a week before your due date," Aisha said.

"All right, Aisha," Kim laughed.

Summary to the next chapter: A wife's worse fear comes true.


	20. Life in the Fast Lane

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: Kim and Trini go to see Tommy at the track_

Chapter 20 Life in the Fast Lane

"Kim, are you sure we should be doing this?" Trini asked.

"Oh come on, Trini, this is going to be fun," Kim smiled.

"But you heard what Tommy told me before he left this morning. He doesn't want you around here," she said.

The place was full of thousands of people.

"He's being overprotected, you know how that man can be sometimes," Kim replied.

"I guess so, but you're not worried?" Trini asked.

"We're here to watch him race, not be his pit crew," Kim laughed.

Trini looked down and laughed. Kim did have a point there.

"You're not going to hear to end of it when Tommy finds out you we’re here," she sighed.

"You party pooper," Kim laughed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I promised Tommy to keep an eye on you," Trini panicked.

"You are," Kim said.

They finally got to Tommy's pit area, and Kim hugged his uncle.

"Hello, Kimberly, hi Trini," he greeted the two women.

"Hey yourself. How's my husband doing?" Kim asked.

"He's doing great, but didn't he say to stay home?" Tommy’s uncle asked.

"Told you," Trini said. "You need to be in bed resting."

"Oh come on you guys, how's watching Tommy race going to hurt me?" Kim asked.

"Kimberly, you're going to be nine months here pretty soon, you need to be getting rest," Tommy's uncle said.

The radio from Tommy's car came on.

"Do I see a woman that's not supposed to be here? Kim, get your ass back home," Tommy commanded.

"I will after you finish the race, Tommy," Kim said.

"Trini, I thought I told you to keep an eye on what my wife is doing?" he asked.

"Don't blame Trini for anything, Tommy. This was my idea," Kim told him.

"I've tried already to talk some sense in her, Tommy. The girl won't listen," Trini said.

Tommy's radio suddenly went dead.

"Tommy? Tommy can you hear me?" Kim asked.

Then came the words no wife wants to hear.

"The number 20 car has sent the 26 car of Tommy Oliver crashing into turn four."

"Tommy! Where are they going to take him?" Kim asked.

"Angel Grove Hospital," his uncle said.

"Come on, Trini."

xxx

"Come on, Billy, pick up the phone," Trini pleaded.

The phone rang five times before Billy finally answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Billy, it's Trini. Kim and I are on our way to Angel Grove Hospital."

"Kim's having the babies!"

"I'm afraid not," Trini sighed. "Tommy crashed his car."

"I'm on my way. I'll call the others."

"Thanks, Billy. Take care."

"Bye, and tell Kim to take it easy."

"I will."

Summary to the next chapter: Tommy makes a decision.


	21. Choices

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

_Outline: Tommy's choice._

Chapter 21 Choices

Kim was getting aggravated with the woman behind the desk.

"You have to let me see him," Kim begged.

"May I ask who you are, miss?" she asked.

"For the hundredth time, I'm his wife! Now please, let me see him." Dr. Walker came walking in. "Dr. Walker, thank God. How's Tommy?" Kim asked.

"I'm afraid you can't see him until he wakes up, Kimberly."

"When do you think that will be?" Trini asked.

"I can't say," Dr. Walker replied.

"Kim, you really need to sit down and give your legs a rest," Billy insisted.

"We don't need you going into early labor when Tommy's sleeping," Trini said.

"Right, Trini. I guess I have worked my legs hard enough for one day," Kim sighed.

Kim soon drifted to sleep.

xxx

Tanya tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head," she said.

"How long was I out?" Kim asked.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, you were asleep when we got here at 6:00 yesterday, and it's 10:00 in the morning right now," Tanya replied.

"You all were here the whole night?" Kim asked.

"We sure were," Adam smiled.

"You guys are so sweet. You didn't have to do that," Kim said.

"Are you kidding?" Zack yelled. "You and Tommy are our friends, hell, family."

"Zack's right,' Jason said, "You know we'll always be here for you."

"Thanks you all," Kim smiled.

"Mrs. Oliver, your husband's up," Dr. Walker said.

Kim slowly got up out of the chair with help from Trini.

"How is he, Dr. Walker?" Kim asked.

"He's doing much better, Kimberly. How's Elizabeth and Marty?" he wondered.

"They're great. Up 24/7," she laughed. Kim sighed as she walked up to Tommy. "Hey, handsome.”

"Kim, you're not hurt," were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"Tommy, why would I be? Are you having nightmares or something?" she asked.

"That and I guess I'm nervous about you having the twins in a few weeks. I don't want anything to happen to you," Tommy said.

Kim smiled and leaned over the bed to kiss Tommy.

"Nothing will. If it will make you happy, I'll stay in bed, okay?" she asked.

"You better, beautiful," Tommy said.

Tommy looked away from Kim and put his head down.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I've been thinking…" he replied.

"Thinking about what? Come on, you can tell me. I'm sure I'll understand," Kim said.

"There's nothing to understand, I've already made up my mind. I'm not going to race again, and no one's going to change my mind," Tommy replied.

"One crash and at that's it, you're through? That's not like the Tommy I married. The Tommy I married would never give up," Kim said.

"I never was sent to the hospital when I was a Ranger either," Tommy reminded her.

"Meaning…" Kim asked.

"Kim, I shouldn't have done this to begin with. This was a bigger risk than morphing. I just led myself to believe I could do this," Tommy sighed.

"I understand," Kim nodded.

Tommy took Kim's hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, Kimberly… Elizabeth or Marty either," he promised.

A tear fell done the cheek of Kim. She pulled Tommy's hand up to her lips.

"I know you won't, but are you sure you want to give up racing?" Kim asked.

"I made my choice, Kim. I love you too much to risk my life," Tommy said.

Kim sniffled as a smile crept upon her face.

"I love you too, Tommy," she cried.

The rest came walking in.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Better, but I still have a major headache," Tommy replied.

"Glad you're all right, bro," Jason said.

"Me, too," Kat nodded.

xxx

Kim went to pick up Tommy from the hospital a week later.

"Kim you promised you wouldn't get out of bed. Did anyone stay with you? Are you having any pains?" Tommy panicked.

"I've kept that promise," she laughed. "Trini was staying with me, and I haven't been hurting. Come on, Tommy. Don't tell me you were planning on driving yourself home now, did you?"

"I would have been fine," he said.

"Driving what I might ask?" Kim asked.

"Um…" Tommy began.

"I thought so. Besides, you know Dr. Walker wouldn't have let you drive," Kim said.

Tommy took Kim's hand and kissed it.

"Now I know why I married you," he said.

"Oh yeah, why?" Kim asked.

"You're loving, caring, not to mention beautiful, and smart," Tommy said.

"Funny, I thought you married me because I'm carrying your children," Kim joked as she helped Tommy set in the wheelchair.

"I can't wait to get home," Tommy said.

"Hey you two," a voice called.

"Hey, Dr. Walker," Kim said.

"Now remember what I told you about staying off your feet, Kimberly."

"I will."

Summary to the next chapter: It's time!


	22. The Summer Gift

_Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth and Marty Oliver._

_Outline: Last chapter. So you know what's going to happen._

Chapter 22 The Summer Gift

Everyone was at Tommy and Kim's apartment, waiting for a certain person to get out of the bathroom.

"Come on, Kim," Zack yelled.

"All right, I'm coming," she called.

"Kim, we're going to be late picking up Aisha," Tommy said.

She came out of the restroom with her make-up bag in her hand.

"I'm here, Tommy, happy?" Kim asked.

"You have to give the girl a break sometime, Tommy. She is having your kids," Trini said.

"I love giving her a hard time," he smiled as they walked out of the door.

Everyone piled into Billy's dad's 88 van and headed to the airport.

"That was really sweet of your dad to lend you his van for the day, Billy," Trini said.

"It sure was. I convinced him that we all shouldn't be taking separate vehicles," he replied.

"All right people, lets kick it," Rocky said.

xxx

Aisha could not believe that everyone was there to greet her.

"Look at you, Kim, you're going to burst any minute," she said as she hugged the nine month pregnant Kim.

Tommy laughed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"She better not. The hospital's an hour away," he informed her.

"Are you still staying with us?" Kim asked.

Aisha looked over at Kim, then back at Zack.

"I'm staying over at Zack's. I don't want to be in the way when the twins come," she said.

"What makes you think you'll be in the way?" Tommy asked.

"I wouldn't really know what to do. And when Zack asked, I felt that it would be for the best," Aisha replied.

Kim gave Zack a puzzled look.

"Don't worry, Kim. We won't pull a Tommy and you," Zack laughed.

Tommy shot his head towards Zack as Kim's eyes grew.

"Zack! You swore you wouldn't say anything," Kim yelled.

"You didn't care if anyone knew, remember?" he asked.

Everyone stared in shock.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It's just that you're the one that didn't want anyone to know you knew," Kim said.

"True, but that's how you got pregnant, right," Zack asked.

"Wrong, Zack," Kim laughed.

"Oh no," Adam said.

"Oh no, what, Adam?" Rocky asked.

"Kim found out see was pregnant two months after we started our senior year," Adam replied.

"Meaning…" Tanya asked.

"Well you and Kat wouldn't know, but remember when we went out camping that summer," Adam questioned.

"Oh no, you guys didn't…" Billy began.

"It wasn't planned," Tommy said.

"I was wondering way you two stayed behind when we were getting wood," Rocky said.

"Rocky, Tommy already told you we didn't plan it," Kim yelled. "I stayed because I was too freaked out to go out at night. And even when it was light I still was holding on to Tommy's arm."

"We get it," Kat said.

"So then why did you stay, Tommy?" Aisha asked.

"You know how protective I am of Kim," he said.

xxx

Four days later.

Billy walked out of the kitchen, leaving Tommy alone. He took the empty seat next to Trini.

"So, if it wasn't planned, how did you two end up doing it?" Jason asked.

"Jason," Kim yelled.

"What? Don't give us the details on what you did. Was it like asked or something?" he asked.

Kat hit him over the head.

"Come on now, Jason," she told him.

Kim looked at the two of them and smiled. Their relationship had blossomed more than ever since school had ended.

"It's all right, Kat," Kim said. "We were just talking and one thing lead to another, no big deal."

"Where's Adam and Tanya?" Rocky asked.

"A movie," Aisha said.

Kim grabbed her stomach.

"All right, I think it's time," she said, taking deep breaths.

"What," Trini yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" Billy asked.

"My contractions weren't close enough," Kim said.

"You were having contractions?" Zack yelled

"Damn girl, you can really take the pain," Rocky said.

"Kim, you should have told us you were having contractions," Aisha replied.

"I know, Aisha, but you guys would be freaking out like you are now," she said.

"Tommy, get your ass in here now! Kim's having the babies," Jason yelled.

Tommy went running into their bedroom.

"Hold on one second, Kim. I'm grabbing everything," he replied.

xxx

"How is she?" Tanya asked, running into the hospital with Adam.

"We came as soon as we could," Adam replied.

"They just took Kim into the delivery room," Trini said.

"How was the movie?" Aisha asked.

"Who knows, we didn't get to finish it," Adam laughed.

"Sorry to hear," Rocky apologized.

"It was no big deal," Tanya said. "It wasn't all that great to begin with."

Slight lie, but they would not have stayed anyway.

xxx

"Come on, Kimberly, one more push," Dr. Walker said.

After about a minute of screaming, Kim gave birth to Elizabeth.

"That kind of sucks. I wanted Marty first," Tommy joked.

"Don't give my any shit right now, Oliver, cause at this point I can chock you to death," Kim yelled.

Dr. Walker turned to the nurse that was in the room with them.

"Elizabeth Ann Oliver, 5 pounds and 4 ounces, was born on May 31, 1997 at 5:31 p.m."

Tommy smiled and kissed Kim in the forehead, whose eyes were closed.

"Ready for Marty, Kimberly?" Dr. Walker asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

At 5:36, Kim gave birth to 5 pound, 3 ounce, Marty Frank Oliver.

The End


End file.
